Bart vs Lisa
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: After a brush with death, Bartman hangs up the cowl for good but and slowly descends into the world of villainy. Meanwhile, his sister Lisa takes on the role of hero for Springfield. As both siblings find themselves mortal enemies, their bonds will be tested and trust will be shattered. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Bart vs. Lisa**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons.**

Chapter 1: The fall of Bartman

It was a cold night in the town of Springfield. Bartman and Houseboy were on top of the Kwik-E-Mart, their eyes peeled for any sign of crime. Bartman noticed a shadow in the distance sneaking toward the Springfield Bank.

"Trouble is afoot!" Bartman shouted. "Houseboy, throw me my grappling hook!" Houseboy did as Bartman asked and both heroes rushed toward the bank.

They arrived in front of the bank just as the crook was running out, a sack of money in each hand. He wore black sneakers, blue jeans, black hoodie and a devil mask over his face.

"Your days of evil and looking kinda cool are over!" Bartman shouted as he threw smoke bombs and the crook. They exploded, surrounding the crook in a thick wall of smoke. Bartman ran up and delivered a sharp kick to his groin. The crook doubled over in pain and Bartman ran off with the money.

"We did it Houseboy! Let's go call the police!" The heroic duo started running in the direction of the nearest payphone.

"Another baddie twharted!" Houseboy exclaimed. "How do you do it Bartman?"

"It's a gift." Bartman replied. "I'm just that awesome.

"Well th-" All of a sudden, Houseboy was knocked forward and landed on his face.

"Houseboy!" Bart stopped running and turned around to see the culprit. It was some sort of spinning device floating in the air. As Bartman watched, the device returned to it's owner, the man with the devil mask.

"So...that's how you want to play huh?" Bartman threw his Barterangs towards the crook but his device deflected both of them. At the snap of it's master's finger, the device gunned towards Bartman.

"Crap!" Bartman doged the device and ran toward the crook. The crook made a beckoning motion with his finger and the device zipped back to him, slicing Bartman on the shoulder.

"Oww!" Bartman fell to his knees and clenched his injured shoulder.

The device hovered over the crook's open hand as he looked down at Bart.

"All heroes shall fall!"

He sent the device toward Bartman at full speed, striking him right in the forehead.

"Oh man that's gonna hurt in the morning." He thought as he fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bartman No More.**

Bart rested in his room. Bandages were wrapped around his head as well as his shoulder. He still couldn't believe that his family bought his story about bullies dealing these injuries to him. Well, at least his parents did. He knew his sister Lisa wasn't easily fooled. After all, she was the only one in the family who knew his secret.

"Bart? Are you awake? I brought some soup." Lisa entered the room.

"Oh thank you Lisa." Bart took the soup and ate it earnestly.

"I can't believe you fooled Mom and Dad with that bogus bully story." Lisa said.

Bart stopped eating and looked at Lisa. "You got me Lis." He said sadly.

"What really happened?" Lisa asked with concern in her voice.

Bart paused for a second. "Me and Milhouse were trying to stop this guy in a devil mask from robbing a bank. Usually, crooks like that are uncoordinated and easy to defeat but not this one. He had like this, spinner thing with him. It sliced me on my shoulder and I guess it knocked me out cold."

"Oh my God Bart!" Lisa almost teared up. "Is Milhouse okay?"

"He's fine. He just got another concussion." Bart said. He paused again. "Lisa, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Bart?"

"I've been Bartman ever since that day in the comic book store. I've defeated bullies and crooks alike. I've helped Radioactive Man in another universe. I even got sued by DC Comics at one point. But last night made me realize just how dangerous the life of a superhero is. I know it's selfish but I want to live to get my first tattoo. My first tattoo Lisa!"

"What are you saying Bart?"

"I'm saying...I'm quitting the hero business. I am Bartman no more!" Bart took his cowl from behind his pillow and threw it in the nearby trash can.

Lisa gasped. "Bart are you sure about this?" Lisa asked.

"Dead sure. Now if you excuse me, I got cold soup to eat." Bart continued to eat his soup as Lisa left the room


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Taking up the Mantle**

A few weeks passed since Bartman retired. Milhouse didn't take the news very well but in the end accepted his friend's decision. Oddly enough, no one seemed to notice that Bartman was gone but they did notice the rise in crime. Lisa was heartbroken for both the suffering her brother and the town was going through. She understood that her brother couldn't take the role of Bartman anymore but still, Springfield needed a hero.

One day during recess, she was under her favorite tree reading one of her Angelica Button books when she heard Martin Prince's girly screams. She saw being thrown on the ground by Jimbo Jones with Dolph and Kearney nearby.

"That's for saying the Moon's not made of cheese." Jimbo shouted.

"But it's true! How could the Moon possibly be made of cheese when it's over millions of years old?" Jimbo gave Martin a sharp punch in the gut while Dolph and Kearney laughed.

"Oh no!" Lisa exclaimed. "I've gotta help Martin! But how?" Swallowing her fear, Lisa rushed to the scene. "Hey! Leave him alone!" She shouted.

"Make us!" Jimbo challenged. Lisa's bravery turned right back into fear. Dolph and Kearney surrounded her.

"Yeah make us!" Make us! Make Us!" The bullies chanted.

"Er...uh...er..Horny Toads can squirt blood from their eyes!"

Everybody was silent.

Lisa flushed. "What the hell just came out of my mouth. The bullies are going to beat me up for sure after that.

"Really? That's cool!" Jimbo said.

"Yeah. But kinda gross."

Lisa got an idea. "It's true. Did you also know that cows kill more people each year than sharks?"

"Not cows! I'll never be able to eat another hamburger again." Jimbo whined.

"Did you also know that if their wasn't a lining keeping them separate, your digestive acids would eat your stomach?"

"Stop! I don't wanna hear anymore!" The buillies ran away in terror as Martin went up and hugged Lisa.

"Thanks for saving me fellow brainaic. You sure took care of those bullies."

"Yeah." Lisa thought to herself. "I sure did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Descent into Darkness**

The past few weeks were hard on Bart. Now that Bartman was gone, it was as if there was no purpose in life anymore. Bart and Milhouse had a falling out because of it. Bart knew Springfield needed a hero but he just wasn't up to it. At the same time, Bart wondered; What would he do now?

One day after school, Bart was at the Kwik-E-Mart by himself, enjoying the last of a giant squishee. He left the store and began his saddened walk home. As he was passing the place where Ms. Glick used to live, he heard the dreaded sound of Dolph, Jimbo and Kearney laughing. His first idea was to run away as fast as he could but when tried that idea, he ran right into Jimbo.

"Where are you going snotball?" He asked.

"Umm. H-H-Home?" Bart answered, He found he was more terrified of the bullies than ever since he retired.

"Not until you help us with something." Jimbo grabbed Bart's hand and try as he might, he couldn't escape it's grip. Jimbo dragged him to the backyard of Ms Glick's house where Dolph and Kearney were waiting with a big toy rocket. It was aimed straight for the church. Dolph approached Bart and handed him a lighter.

"You do the honors or you eat a knuckle sandwich. The choice is yours." He said. With the bullies surrounding him, fist armed and ready, Bart realized he had no choice.

"Please forgive me God. That's your thing right?"

Bart turned on the match and lit the rocket. After a few seconds, the rocket shot up into the sky and did a few twist and turns.

"Oooh." Both the bullies and Bart uttered.

For some reason, the rocket's smoke settled into the term YVAN EHT NIOJ .

"Ahhh!" The group said. "I don't know why, but I wanna join the navy." Jimbo said.

The rocket, finished with it's little show, wedged itself into the roof of the church and exploded. Reverend Lovejoy ran outside to see tha damage.

"Oh not again!" He cried.

The bullies burst into laughter and to Bart's surprise, he was joining them. Sure, Bart loved a good prank every couple of hours but there was a limit to what he would do on purpose. But something inside him awakened with the explosion. Something even more evil than his normal mischief. Bart continued to laugh evilly while the bullies watched.

"Dude. It's not that funny." Jimbo said.

"I'm bored. Let's draw superhero yaoi and force Comic Book Guy to look at it. You coming Bart?"

"Hell yeah!" Bart shouted, wanting to spread his evil even more. The group walked toward town shouting "Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi!"

 **(Disclaimer: I am not attacking Yaoi. This is just a joke.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Two worlds, one family.**

The following month saw new changes for both Bart and Lisa.

Lisa began using her random knowledge of uncomfortable things to scare people out of doing bad things. She even looked up several facts of this matter although she was disturbed by quite a few of them herself. She even began making a hero costume (well a mask and cape.) The mask was orange and lined up with all 8 points of Lisa's hair and the cape was purple with a starry underside. Lisa had created a new hero persona and her name was Trivia Girl. She would finish what Bartman had started.

Bart on the other hand had turned to pranking as he always had. But it wasn't regular pranks that he was pulling. No, these were pranks bordered on outright vandalism. Stealing car tires, breaking store windows and setting bumper cars loose in the street but to name a few. And while he committed these heinous crimes, he wore clown paint on his face and laugh manically. Some might think he was the Joker but he had a different name: The Prankster.

It was a warm August night that the two worlds would collide.

Lisa was doing her homework while watching the news for any signs of criminal activity. Suddenly a breaking news bulletin appeared.

"This is Kent Brockman with breaking news. Local villain, The Prankster is releasing all of the animals from Springfield Zoo

"Oh no!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Police are still investigating the true identity of the Prankster but theories suggest GAH!" Kent cried out as he was tackled by a tiger.

"This is awful! I better stop the Prankster once and for all" Lisa donned her Trivia Girl costume and and ran out of the house to save the day.

...

The Prankster was sitting atop the zoo entrance, surveying the town with binoculars. It didn't surprise him that Trivia Girl was biking her way to him.

"Just as planned." He snickered. "Just as planned.

 **(Short chapter is short)**


End file.
